


The Thrill of the Unknown

by Vexed_Wench



Series: Agent Kain [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Police, Case Fic, Domestic Violence, F/M, Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1860651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An A/U tale where the Fuhrer Maes Hughes has decreed all civilian alchemists enemy of the state. His second in command, his son Alphonse Hughes thinks Kain Fuery will be the perfect candidate for a deep undercover mission to finally take the one group that still poses a challenge. Will the Bureau of Alchemy, Alcohol and Gambling finally put a stop to the reign of terror and corruption by Papa Hohenheim and the family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thrill of the Unknown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lynx212](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx212/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Kain's Law](https://archiveofourown.org/works/201980) by [Vexed_Wench](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench). 



Kain Fuery stepped through the doorway of room sixteen at the Hidden Cove motel. The first thing he noticed was the scent of bleach was heavy in the air. He looked around and saw the room was decorated with a tacky seaside theme. It looked as if someone had nailed freshly caught seashells to the wall. If they and been polished and unchipped he was sure they would have looked better. The walls were painted a hideous blue with a cresting white foamy wave swells where it meet the ceiling. The furniture was was even worse, it might have been pretty when it was new. The once white now turned gray rattan table and night stand were sagging dangerously to one side. He was glad the bed while being ugly and covered with a garish blue comforter it looked stable and lump free. 

He reminded himself once more that it didn’t matter what the room looked like that with any luck he would be out of it soon. It did have the perfect look he needed, it screamed down on his luck, Joe. If he had picked a seedier place he was concerned he would have looked like a junkie in need of a fix. He needed something that would lend credibility to his cover story. He had carefully packed his clothes before he left home. He packed his nicer suits and enough casual clothes for anything he may need. He left behind any of the clothes that screamed undercover agent to anyone he had known. He was one of the bureau's best undercover agents. He was short and slim so he never looked imposing. He knew he could tackle anything he needed to, he was well versed in hand to hand combat and had high marks in firearms as well as archery. While most people saw a skinny, short man with dark hair and glasses, those that knew him knew better. He had an impressive arrest record by the age of twenty five.

He had never been required to be undercover as long as he would for this case. The longest he had spent was the six months it took to break up one of the larger alchemy rings. This case was immensely more dangerous, chances were good he would not be coming home. He knew that and accepted that fact. He knew joining the force anything could happen to him. When Supervisory Agent Hughes requested him, he couldn’t say no. It was intimidating enough to have the younger Hughes call upon his services, but then he learned the Fuhrer himself had asked that he be given the job.  
Between the two Hughes men there was no chance of him passing on the job. He should have known going in it was a lost cause, he had never been able to tell Alphonse no. He doubted anyone had in his lifetime. The Fuhrer himself, Maes Hughes always seemed to be able to charm you into doing what was best for our great nation, and it seemed his son was following in his footsteps.

Kain had secretly been wanting to find a way for a fresh start after the horrible break up he experienced with with Denny. He thought he had finally broken the curse he had with bad lovers. Denny was everything he could wish for in a boyfriend. 

Kain thought he would die alone after Leo moved out in the middle of the night,taking all of Kain’s belonging and his savings with him. He claimed Kain couldn’t understand what he was going through. That you had to be from Ishval to understand what he was going through. It took Kain awhile to get over the sudden break up but after a few months even he knew it had been for the best that Leo left. If he had stayed Kain would have wound up supporting them as well as Leo’s younger brother Rick indefinitely He hoped whoever Leo wound up with they had enough money to support the brothers.

Before Leo there he tried a long distance affair with Belsio. Belsio seemed so exotic to Kain. He was older and seemed more worldly than anyone the young officer had ever met. Belsio would laugh and remind him that he was but a simple farmer, with exquisite taste. Kain was happy he had been assigned as part of the detail that was despatched to see if the rumors of alchemy was being used by the miners. Everyone knew that only the state alchemist were permitted to use any form of alchemy. It was one of the Fuhrer's biggest changes when he succeeded the late Fuhrer Bradley.

Kain was glad the rumours were unsubstantiated, he hated arresting rouge alchemists. Most of the time you had no idea what their ability was until they unleashed it on you.

Thankfully it really was just dumb bad luck that it was the mine that had caused the sickness. Kain helped Belsio put the new safety precautions in place and the miners health began to slowly improve.

It took Kain a couple of weeks to make sure no one was hiding anything. During that time his friendship with Belsio grew into something deeper. When both men realized they didn't want Kain to leave they made plans for him to come back as often as he could. Belsio swore he would love to visit as him as well. He explained it would be too hard to find reliable help to watch the farm while he was away. His brother and niece could not do it alone she was barely more than a baby. 

It worked well for a while, but Belsio had an overactive imagination and unpredictable temper.  
The distance proved to be too much and they wound up arguing more than they were reconnecting. Kain finally had to face to truth the Sunday he went home with a black eye. It pained him to call it off, but he knew that he could never trust Belsio not to hit him again. The months that followed were hard on Kain he wanted to take the train to Xenotime and beg Belsio to take him back. 

It was one of those nights that had Kain wandering the street looking for something to take his mind off of finding the next train back to Xenotime.  
Kain was sceptical about Denny when they first met. He seemed too good to be true. He was gorgeous and charming without the ego most men like that would have. Kain knew there were plenty of people that would love to date Denny just for the connections alone. He had a great job and anyone who wanted on the radio knew it.

He was the director for the popular show ‘A Day in the Life’ starring Maria Ross. She was always giving the ladies advice on how to live well on a small budget. Kain listened to her show whenever he was home. She had a lot of interesting ideas. Kain always liked to be handy,and never saw the problem of listening to the shows that were written for the dames. Hell, single guys have to eat he always thought. Unless you wanted to stay home with mama, you better learn how to cook and clean. That is what his mama drilled into his head. He realized how right she was when he had seen so many of his fellow officers blow most of their pay on the diners and laundry services.

Kain’s favorite aunt had a small dinner and he had spent many afternoons after school busing tables. Until he was old enough to man the griddles over summer vacation.

He sighed and crossed the small room to the chest of drawers so he could put his clothes in them. He peered inside wondering if he should only put a few things in and them write them off as a lost cause when he finally left.

Kain checked the time and thought he had time for a short nap before he made his way over the Flames of Metal hotel and casino. He wanted to be early enough that he just looked like a regular tourist, but not so early he would stand out.

Alphonse had provided him with a detailed cover story as well as bio’s on all the major players at Flames of Metal. He just had to figure out which one would be his way in. One way or another he was going to be accepted into the Flames staff and see if any of the rumors were true. He could just see it now he would be the only officer to take down Papa Hohenheim and the family.


End file.
